


Endless Hearts

by Tyrell_Rose



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrell_Rose/pseuds/Tyrell_Rose
Relationships: Spencer Hastings/Wren Kingston
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. I Need You

Screaming. Running. Yelling. Crying. Everything happening all within seconds. And everything ending in just that little of time. 

It wouldn’t stop. Ian’s dead body laying on the wooden floor, a gun in his hand on the floor, the entry wound in his head, the blood matted in his hair and on his face. That image. 

Spencer stood in the barn loft, pacing across the floor. The sound of hot running water came from the bathroom. The door opened, hot steam coming out and filling the room. Melissa came out wearing her plaid pajama pants and black t-shirt, her long jet black hair was up in a towel. She took the towel out and dropped it onto the ground. Melissa lazily hopped into bed and pulled the covers to her chin, tears threatening to fall. Spencer couldn’t say anything, even if she could, it was too hard to watch her sister be in this pain, she couldn’t imagine it. Kissing her sister goodnight, Spencer left the barn. 

Walking out onto the barn steps, Spencer saw that sitting on them was Wren. He had been there when Melissa screamed, he had been there when they had seen Ian’s dead body. The more Spencer thought about Ian’s dead body and her sister’s reaction, the more pain, sorrow and numbness she felt. It wasn’t for Ian or Melissa, it was for herself, the pain of losing someone she loved, someone she cared for. 

“Spencer?” A warming accent filled her head, Wren’s.

She had just noticed that she was crying. Her eyes burning with tears, her cheeks wet with salt water. Spencer had no idea when she had started crying but she really didn’t care. She looked over at Wren, he was a blurry figure of brown and tan. She had so many tears in her eyes that she couldn’t see clearly, everything was a blur. 

“Spencer, look at me.” 

Spencer shook her head quickly, refusing to look into Wren’s kind-hearted eyes. She didn’t want to look at him cause she didn’t want him to see her pain. 

“Spencer. Please, look at me” Wren’s voice pleading with her. Nothing more than five words, nothing less than three. 

Slowly, she lifted her head. Her eyes meet Wren’s. As soon as she looked at him, her eyes tightened, more tears threatening to come. Wren didn’t say anything, instead his eyes filled with concern. A tear slowly fell, Spencer could feel it running down her cheek and as she brought her hand up to wipe it away, a warm hand reached over and wiped it away for her. Wren’s hand moved to Spencer’s own hand on her knee, he grabbed it and linked his fingers through hers. She leaned over and snuggled her body into his, his body was warm and comforting, a feeling Spencer desperately needed. 

“Tell me what’s wrong. What’s making you upset?” Wren spoke quietly. He wasn’t pushing her, he was doing the opposite. He was being kind. 

Spencer bit her tongue, how could she tell him? Tell him what he met to her. “I can’t. Not right now Wren” 

He didn’t look away and he didn’t stop holding her hand, she was still in his embrace and he let her stay there. Instead of looking furious or confused, he looked patient, like no matter how much waiting was required he would wait. He smiled at her, telling Spencer that nothing else mattered but her. Spencer returned the smile, her tears had dried up. His face was now inches within reach of hers, he leaned in closer and closer to her. His lips were just getting closer to hers. She stopped and turned her face away. Moving away from his embrace. 

“I’m sorry” Spencer said, heart-felt

Wren reached over and grabbed a piece of hair that was covering Spencer’s face and pushed it behind her ear. Spencer’s eyes met Wren’s. She stood up and extended her hand to him, he took it and stood up. Wren held Spencer’s hand and pulled her to him, he smiled and wrapped his arms around her. 

Spencer breathed in his smell. He smelt of hospital scrubs and mint. Then the sound of a clearing throat pulled them apart. Spencer jumped and left Wren’s arms in a hurry, standing there with a look of pure hatred was Toby. He looked at Spencer and then at Wren. Spencer could see the hate in Toby’s eyes when he looked at Wren. 

Wren looked at Spencer and said awkwardly “I’ll go make some coffee” 

Spencer smiled and nodded while Wren walked to the back of her house and opened the back door. Closing the door behind him. Spencer’s heart was in her throat, she was nervous. Nervous of what Toby would say or think but part of her didn’t care. Spencer didn’t know which part to listen to. 

“Who was that?” 

Spencer groaned with anoyiment. “He’s a friend” 

But was he? Spencer asked herself. That was a question that Spencer had been asking herself ever since they kissed for the first time in her bedroom. She kept telling herself that Wren was a friend, nothing more but everytime she came near him, everytime she talked to him Spencer found herself wishing he was more than a friend. She knew Wren felt that way to her, he’d be telling her that since they had kissed for the first time. 

“Spencer!” Toby yelled, getting Spencer snapped out of her daze. 

“What!” Spencer yelled. 

“A friend? Is he a friend?” Toby asked, not convinced. “You're really going to stand here and tell me that he’s just a friend? Cause you two don’t seem like ‘just friends’ Spencer” 

Spencer started to pace. Walking around her backyard, the only lights were coming from the barn and the house. She could just make out Toby’s face. 

“Answer me!” Toby demanded. Raising his voice at Spencer. 

“What do you want me to say!” Spencer yelled in return. Anger rushing through her veins. “WHAT! Tell me!” 

“What is HE to you!” Toby demanded, jealousy in his voice. 

“I TOLD YOU! Why can’t you believe me on that?” Spencer asked. It was good that it was dark cause her face was blood red with anger. 

Spencer heard a door open, she didn’t bother to look and see who had just walked out to see her fighting with Toby. Finally she was so mad with anger that tears were falling down her face. She was mad at Toby. Mad, furious, raged, all three of those emotions were rolling through her mind, telling her which she should pick but Spencer ignored it. Spencer had enough fighting and crying for tonight. 

“Believe you on that?” Toby asked, stupidly. 

Spencer shook her head, “I can’t deal with this. Not tonight. We’ll talk tomorrow. Leave me alone Toby” Spencer turned away and went to go back to her house but Toby grabbed her wrist. 

Holding her back, he squeezed harder on her wrist, causing Spencer to grit her teeth in pain. “Let go of my wrist!” 

“I said let go!” Spencer furiously yelled. 

Toby’s grip remained tight. Spencer could swear that she saw the flames dancing behind Toby’s eyes. They grew larger and larger the more he looked at her. “Toby! Stop, you’re hurting me” Spencer begged. 

“Mate! Let her go!” The voice was Wren’s. 

Spencer heard the sound of running footsteps coming towards her. Wren was there, grabbing Toby’s arm and throwing it off of Spencer’s wrist. Spencer grabbed her wrist and ran her hand over it. Wren stood in front of Spencer defensively, holding his arm out in front of her, protecting her. Toby stood there and looked at Spencer. 

“Leave us alone, this is between Spencer and I.” Toby shot at Wren. 

Wren looked at Spencer, looking for an answer. “I want you gone!” Spencer spat out. 

“You heard the lady mate, you're done here” Wren shot back, not a single ounce of kindness in his voice. 

“You don’t talk for her!” Toby yelled. 

“The lady gave you her answer!” Wren shot out, his voice threatening. 

Spencer found herself more hidden behind Wren’s body. She never knew Toby to be so violent, it scared her. Toby sighed and then turned his back and left Spencer’s backyard. Wren turned and collected Spencer in his arms. She didn’t care what it looked like to her parents, to her friends, to Toby or to anyone, if people thought that they were just friends or a couple. She needed the security that his body provided, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his neck, breathing in his smell, she started to calm down. 

“Are you alright?” Wren asked in a bothered tone after a few minutes of rubbing circles on her back.

Spencer could tell that he was pissed off at what Toby did, she shook her head and said with a low voice, “How’s that coffee going? I really think I could use some” bringing her lips into a smile. 

Wren’s own lips turned into a smile, “Yeah, come on” 

Spencer and Wren walked quietly across the backyard and into the back door of the house and into the kitchen of Spencer’s house. The smell of brewing coffee filled Spencer’s nose, the only light that was on was handing over the kitchen island. Spencer walked over and pulled out one of the light brown island chairs and sat down lightly. Wren was grabbing two large coffee cups from the cupboard, he went over and poured the hot steaming coffee into the cups. He handed Spencer a cup. 

Spencer gripped the hot cup and held it between her cold hands. It felt nice, having the warm sensation fill her body. Wren stood across from her, his coffee cup in one hand while his other hand laid on the island surface. Spencer moved the cup from her gasp and her hand went to her sore wrist, rubbing it hoping that will stop the surfacing pain. 

“Your wrist, Spencer. It’s already bruising” Wren noticed her hand rubbing it. “Let me see it” His voice was full of pain. 

Spencer didn’t know why she could hear the pain in his voice, what was he in pain for? Was it because he could feel her pain or was it because seeing her in pain made him hurt?

“Wren, I’m okay” Spencer argued, her voice quiet and low. 

He didn’t listen, he lightly grabbed Spencer’s wrist and examined it. His thumb gently brushing over her bruised wrist causing Spencer’s body to tingle. 

“It’s not broken, I know that much. It’s just severely bruised, it will hurt for a few days or even a few weeks but you should be fine” Wren said, taking his thumb off of Spencer’s wrist but his hand was still holding hers. 

Spencer’s eyelids felt heavy, she forced them back open. She didn’t want her eyes to stop looking into Wren’s eyes, she didn’t want her head to stop hearing his peaceful kind voice, she didn’t want any of it to stop. Wren tapped her hand, waking Spencer back up. 

“Come on,” He nodded towards the couch. 

Spencer smiled and walked over to the couch and sunk into the cushions. She laid down against the soft feel of the cushions and placed a pillow under her head. Curling her legs up onto the couch. Wren had grabbed a fluffy white blanket from behind the couch and draped it over Spencer’s tired body. Wren sat down beside Spencer’s legs and grabbed a book from the table in front of him. 

“Wren?” Spencer said sweetly but softly. 

“Yah?” Wren asked. 

“Thank you for being here tonight.” Spencer paused, “Not just for Melissa but for me. I don’t know what I’d do if you weren’t here” 

Spencer reached up, over the blankets and reached for his hand. Wren done the same, their hands locking together. “I’ll always be there for you Spencer” 

Spencer nodded and her eyelids closed, the only light coming from the kitchen became a faded white light and then everything went black. 

Spencer felt like she was only asleep peacefully for 20 minutes until her mind started to replay the sight of Ian and his dead body, Ian beating Alison’s with a field hockey stick until she no longer moved, Alison’s dead body on the ground while Ian stood over her with her blood on his face and on his hands. Spencer twitched and her mind switched to a different nightmare, Ian was standing over the couch raising the same old spilt dirty field hockey stick and with a swift movement, he brought it down on Spencer’s head. Spencer jumped and her eyes flew open. 

“He’s going to kill me!” She screamed, only to be stopped by a hand touching her waist. 

“Hey, hey. You're okay!” It was the familiar sound of Wren’s voice. He was still sitting by her legs with the book he was reading on his lap. 

“What time is it?” Spencer asked, feeling mentally exhusted from her nightmare. 

“10:30” Wren replied, his hand on Spencer’s back. 

Spencer sighed and sat up, putting her legs back on the ground, she placed her elbows on her knees and ran her fingers through her long tangled hair. Spencer looked around the room, without noticing she had moved closer to Wren’s body. Wren slowly reached over and tucked a piece of Spencer’s hair behind her ear, she smiled and brought her head down, and then brought her head back up. Looking closer at Wren’s features, she found herself staring, his milk chocolate coloured eyes, his cheekbones, and his short cut brown hair. Spencer slowly leaned forward and met Wren’s lips, he moved his hands to the sides of Spencer’s face, cupping her face in his hands, Spencer and Wren drew apart and Spencer rested her head on his, their noses touching. 

“I should go” Wren said, breathless. His accent sounded unusually shallow. 

Spencer stopped and looked at him. She didn’t know what to say, she didn’t want him to leave. “Your leaving?” Spencer asked, stupidly. 

Wren stood up, setting the book he was reading down on the coffee table. It was Spencer’s book for English class, Harper Lee’s To Kill A Mockingbird. Spencer stood up as well, her mind telling her body to go after him. 

“I don’t think your parents will want to see me when they get back.” Wren said, “They’re tired from traveling and seeing me will probably start a fight and I don’t want to do that” 

Spencer urged herself forward, Wren was at the door. “No, you won’t be!” She shook her head violently. “I’ll tell them that you were here for Melissa and I, I’ll tell them that you helped us through the night! They will understand” 

Wren smiled. He didn’t say anything. He looked lost, just as lost as Spencer did. 

“No they won’t Spence. I’m the guy who broke Melissa’s heart and tried to get with their other daughter. They won’t believe that I did that cause you told them” 

Spencer felt the urge to argue that but she stopped. She knew he was right, her parents would never believe that Wren helped Melissa and herself tonight. They would shoot first and ask questions later. That’s how Hastings are. They never think of the consequences to their actions only until after it’s too late. 

“Goodnight Spencer” Wren spoke, grabbing Spencer from her thoughts. He opened the door slightly and left. 

Spencer gasped, she stood looking at the door for three minutes until she knew he wasn’t coming back. Heading upstairs she walked into her bedroom. She threw her clothes that she was wearing into the laundry and pulled on her track pants, her Rosewood high Sharks t-shirt and left her hair down. Closing her door with a quiet slam, she grabbed her blankets and flipped them back. Sitting down on the bed, she thought of Wren, why did he leave, why did he leave her? A tear escaped her eye. 

Then a door slammed from downstairs, Spencer jumped and her breathing picked up. Like the water rushing over the edge of a waterfall, her breaths became faster and quicker. Someone was in the house. The stairs creaked, the person was on the stairs. Spencer picked up her textbook from the ground and raised it over her head, waiting for her door to open. The handle on the door moved, Spencer jumped but held her ground. The door swung open and standing there was a face Spencer thought she would never see again tonight. 

“Wren?” Spencer spoke, shocked and surprised. He smiled at her and stayed where he was. She let the textbook fall to the ground.

Spencer gasped and ran into his open arms. Burying her face into his chest, he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. “I thought you left” 

“I did. But I came back, I thought to myself, what kind of man was I if I left the girl I love when she needed me the most.” Wren spoke softly, his voice. The accent Spencer loved to hear more than anything in the world. 

“Stay!” Spencer shouted out. Joy rushing through her body. 

“What?” Wren asked, confused. 

“Stay...With me. I can handle my parents. Just don’t leave me, I need you here with me” Spencer begged. 

“I’ll always choose you. Always” Wren said, warmly. 

He let go of her. Closing the door, Spencer walked over to her bed and sat down on it, the bed adjusted to her body, letting her feel warm and comfortable. Her fresh clean sheets smelled like lavender and it was making Spencer’s eyelids fall. Wren stood at the side of her bed, looking unsure about what he should do. Spencer reached out and grabbed his hand, he immediately relaxed. 

“I don’t bite Dr.Wren” Spencer joked. 

Wren grinned and walked over to her bed, laying down next Spencer, he pulled the blankets over them both. Spencer snuggled in closer to Wren, her head on his warm chest while he wrapped his arm around her body. Spencer loved how perfectly his and her body fit together. Touching her hand with Wren’s, which was on his stomach, she linked her fingers with his and smiled at how nice it felt. She slowly let go of Wren’s hand and snuggled more into him which was impossible cause they couldn’t get anymore closer. Soon Spencer’s eyelids fell, shutting out her surroundings and letting sleep take over she fell asleep to Wren humming a quiet song to her. 

Morning seemed to have come slowly to Spencer, which she liked. She had rolled over in her sleep, laying on the right side of the bed. Spencer opened her eyes, blinking the bright morning light and letting her eyes adjust, Spencer turned over. The left side of the bed was empty and cold, Wren was gone. Getting out of bed, Spencer tripped over a pair of shoes, Wren’s shoes. 

“He’s still here” Spencer whispered to herself. She then found herself smiling over the pair of shoes. 

Spencer rubbed the sleep from her eyes and walked into the bathroom carrying an armful of clothes. Turning the water on, she stepped in and let the hot water relax her sore body. Spencer loved hot showers, they always lifted her spirits. Spencer stepped out and wrapped the towel she brought in around her body, towel drying her hair and changing into her clothes, she walked back out into her bedroom. The room smelled like hot brewed coffee, Spencer turned to see that sitting on her bedside table was a hot cup of coffee, the steam was rolling out from the top. 

Then a voice sounded beside her ear, “Good morning.” A voice that sounded like heaven. 

“Good morning Dr.Wren” Spencer said, playfully. 

“I brought you coffee. Thought it would wake you up before you went to school.” Wren said, shyly. 

Spencer smiled and turned around to face him. “Where are my parents?” 

Wren grinned and took her hand. Sliding his hand down her arm, her bruised wrist still hurt from where Toby had grabbed it but Spencer didn’t care right now. “When your parents came home, I was asleep as were you. I woke up around seven and went downstairs, your father was already awake. He glared at me and told me that he saw where I was last night and that he didn’t approve of it but Melissa defended me.” 

Spencer had to think twice of what Wren had said. “Melissa defended you?” 

“Indeed. She told your father that I was here for her cause of Ian’s death. Then she said how kind and thoughtful it was of me to be here cause you needed me and that I refused to leave you cause I cared too much for you” Wren finished. 

“Your father understood and let me stay here until you woke up. I’m still not sure if he likes me or not but-” 

“It’s a start” Spencer finished his sentence for him. Wren smiled and then leaned in and kissed Spencer on the lips, Spencer then smiled and kissed him back passionately. 


	2. Her Choice

The day after Ian's death, and Spencer was not excited to go to school. Her dad had left before she had gotten up as did Melissa, for she was heading back to Philadelphia for the weekend and week.

Wren was still at the house, he refused to leave without Spencer by his side, which Spencer adored. Spencer walked silently downstairs where her mother was sitting at the island drinking her cup of coffee and sorting papers into piles. 

"Morning mom" Spencer said, quietly

"Morning sweetheart" Veronica Hastings said, quickly like she was in a hurry. 

The house was so quiet that Spencer could hear the water from upstairs running as Wren took a shower. Veronica stood up, placing the black empty briefcase on the island and loading it full of papers. Spencer stood there, her eyes wandering around from paper to paper to her mother and around the house, Spencer didn't really know what to say. 

"Are you driving to school?" Her mother asked. 

"Um no, Wren is driving me" Spencer spoke clearly. Trying to stop a growing smile on her face. 

"Okay, well I'm late. So I will see you later." And with that Veronica left the kitchen and Spencer heard the car leave with tires screeching and the engine roaring out of the driveway. 

Spencer grabbed a chocolate chip muffin from the counter and ran back upstairs. Walking into her bedroom she packed her gym bag with her black shorts, bright blue 'Sharks' tank top and her white running shoes. She had field hockey practice today after school and she was inching to hit something that she knew didn't have feelings. 

Spencer picked at her muffin, tearing pieces apart and eating them. Then a breath of warm air hit the back of Spencer's neck, goosebumps covered her arms and she tensed up. Then a warm soft kiss landed on the side of her neck, Spencer leaned back slowly against the body that was bracing her up. 

"About time you got out of the shower, I'm going to be late for school" Spencer mumbled. 

Wren laughed and wrapped his strong kind arms around Spencer’s tiny waist. He kissed her neck lightly, Spencer smiled and turned around facing him. Spencer studied his beautiful features, his eyes, his smile, his dimples, everything Spencer loved about him and more. She pushed him in the chest and stepped back. She picked up his shirt and threw it at his bare chest. 

“Come on! We need to go” Spencer said, kissing him on the lips. 

Wren turned his lips into a smile. Just to annoy Spencer he put his shirt on slow. Spencer rolled her eyes and grabbed her bags and went downstairs. Wren followed her and they got into his car outside. 

It took them about 15 minutes to get to Rosewood Highschool. Spencer spotted her friends immediately, Hanna was standing with Aria and Emily had just gotten there on her bike, which she was putting in the bike locks. Spencer got out of Wren's car and grabbed her bags from the backseat. Walking around the other side of the car, to the driver's seat, Spencer leaned against the open car window. 

"Will you be picking me up?" Spencer asked Wren shyly.

"I can if you want me too" Wren said, sweetly.

"What time do you work?" Spencer asked. 

Spencer watched as his eyebrows went up as he thought about the time."I finish my rounds at 2. So I'll be here around 3 to pick you up" 

Spencer leaned in and slowly pressed her lips to his, "Okay, I'll see you then. Bye Wren" 

Wren smiled and motioned his finger to Spencer, telling her to come closer. "Have a good day love" and he kissed her. 

Spencer smiled and then went to her friends, looking back to watch Wren leave. Hanna was the first to speak about what she had just witnessed. But all of them looked tired, Spencer could see the black circles under their eyes, apparently she wasn't the only one who had trouble sleeping.

"Um, excuse me. What was that?" Hanna asked, frowning. 

"Was that Wren?" Aria asked, suspiciously.

Spencer let out a laugh. "Yes, that was Wren" 

Aria looked at Hanna, who looked at Emily who had just arrived and joined the conversation. 

"So are you guys together?" Aria asked.

Spencer hesitated, thinking about it. Spencer was not going to sugarcoat this. "Yes" 

"And what about Toby?" Emily asked, rudely. Spencer knew that Emily was obviously hurt that Spencer had kissed Wren and said they were now together when she was just with Toby. 

Before Spencer could answer, Hanna noticed Spencer rubbing her bruised wrist. It hurt badly today, the bruise was black and blue. "Spence, your wrist! What happened?" 

Spencer showed her wrist to her friends, their faces filled with horror. "Toby was over last night. Things got out of hand, he grabbed my wrist and when I told him to leave he refused. Wren had to step out and tell him to leave. I haven't talked to him yet, I'm going to tonight after school" 

"I didn't know Toby could get so violent" Aria said, shocked. 

The bell rang, signaling for class to start. The four friends separated and went to their different classes.

*6 hours later* 

The day went pretty fast to Spencer, it was already 2pm and she had gym class which is where she practices for field hockey. Putting on her shorts and tank top, her phone vibrated in her locker. Grabbing it, she had received a text message from…..Toby.

T: I'll meet you around 5 at your house so we can talk.

Spencer felt a giant urge to text back that she was busy for tonight but she didn't. She wasn't jumping up and down excitedly to see Toby. Instead she sent back 'okay'. She wanted to tell Toby the truth that they were over and end this. She was with Wren and there was no way that Wren would be ecstatic to see Toby, not after what he did to Spencer. 

She put her brown hair into a ponytail and tied it tightly with her hair tie. Just about to shut her locker door, her phone vibrated again. She was expecting Toby but it was Wren.

W: Pick up at 3, can't wait to see you! 

Spencer smiled and set her phone back in her locker and shut the door, jogging to the field to practice her shots for field hockey. It felt good to hit something. Then a whistle blew and the coach was yelling at them, telling them that it was time for everyone to head back into the locker room. Spencer jogged back in and stopped at her locker, her forehead drenched in sweat as well as her body. She took a quick shower and got dressed. Packing up her bags, she went to her locker in the hallway and grabbed her school textbooks. Then the bell rang and the hallways filled with students, each of them excited to leave. 

Spencer walked out and stood by the picnic area outside, then a green car pulled into her view and the person honked the horn to get Spencer's attention. It was Wren. She smiled and ran down to his car, getting in the passenger side he reached over and kissed her. 

"How was work?" Spencer asked.

"It was pretty much the same as any other day. How was school?" Wren asked. 

"Boring. Do you mind if we stop and get some coffee before we head to my house?" Spencer asked, calmly.

"Not at all" Wren replied. 

"Toby is coming over tonight." Spencer shot out. "We need to talk, I told him last night we would and I'm going to do it." Spencer finished, thankful that she had ended that part of the conversation.

"About what happened last night?" Wren asked, seriously. Spencer could imagine seeing the anger and fire building up behind Wren's kind, beautiful eyes. 

"Yes, I'm telling him that we're over." Spencer reached for Wren's hand and she held it tightly. She didn't want to let him go again, not how she did the first time. 

"Okay Spence. I'll be in the house, watching over you to make sure you're safe" Wren said, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it. 

Spencer knew Wren was kind and open-hearted but she never had a British doctor looking out for her before. Spencer loved it, ever since A had been stalking her and her friends, protection and safety was the last thing she ever felt. 

"Thank you," Spencer said, quietly, just loud enough for Wren to hear her. 

The drive home after getting coffee was quick. Spencer and Wren had sat down outside in the sunshine and clean air at the Rosewood Brew and drank their coffee, talking about their days. Spencer was excited to go home, and it wasn't because of Toby, it was for something she didn't even know the reason for. 

Driving home was steady and calm. Spencer rested her head against the window and watched the blur movement of trees, houses and cars pass her. They pulled into Spencer's driveway and to the house. Wren turned off the engine and followed Spencer inside. 

"Are the parents home?" Wren asked, cautiously. Sticking his head into the doorway.

Spencer laughed. "Um no. My mom works until 8 and my dad gets home by 5:30 and Melissa of course is gone" 

Wren seemed to have relaxed, Spencer seen his shoulder muscles loosen. 

"Um, I'll be right back. I gotta wash my gym clothes" Spencer said, grabbing her bag full of dirty clothes from field hockey practice. 

Wren nodded and Spencer left, heading towards the laundry room. Within three minutes, Spencer came back. Quietly leaning against the doorframe, she watched Wren as he looked outside the door and to the backyard. 

"What are you thinking about?" Spencer asked, walking up to him and kissing his cheek and then resting her head on his warm shoulder.

"The first time we met." He spoke. "Do you remember?" 

"Like it was yesterday" 

"You caught me with a smoke," Wren said laughing.

"And you called me a smartass" Spencer said, imitating Wren's British accent. 

Wren laughed and Spencer watched his eyes move to her and his smile grew bigger. She moved away from Wren and went to the couch. Sitting down hard, she fell into it. 

Wren laughed at her and she smiled back, "Shit! Wren, can you pass me my bag?" 

"Sure" 

Wren grabbed Spencer's and handed it to her. She opened it quickly and pulled out her chemistry notebook, written on a bright orange sticky note which was stuck to the front of it, saying that there was a chemistry test on Thursday. Today was Tuesday, and she was doing a test on one whole unit. 

"What's wrong?" Wren asked, his expression confused about the look on Spencer's face.

"I've got a Chemistry test on Thursday, one whole unit and I totally spaced on it. Oh my god" 

"I can help you" Wren spoke out. "Chemistry was one of my favorite classes I took in school back in England. I got the highest mark in the class." 

Spencer let out a giant sigh and then wrapped her arms around Wren's neck. "Did I say how much I love you?" 

Wren shook his head, "No, you didn't" 

"I love you" Spencer said leaning in and kissing him. 

"I love you too" 

For the next hours after, Wren and Spencer sat on the couch and studied for the Chemistry test. Spencer had her legs up on Wren's lap as she laughed and hit him with her notebook when he made fun of her. Then her phone binged and she grabbed it, she had gotten a text message from Toby. 

T: I'm outside

Her face drained of every happy thing and she looked at Wren. He looked at her, his eyebrows arched and his expression confused. She handed him her phone and Wren read the message. He handed it back to her. 

"I'll be right here," Wren said confidently. 

Spencer got up and went to the door. Toby was standing in the middle of her backyard, pacing across the ground, his head low. Spencer opened the door and his head shot up. Spencer wrapped her arms around herself, not for warmth but for safety.

"Hey" Toby said, plain and boring.

"Hey" Spencer replied. 

"So about last night, the way I acted towards you," he paused. "It was selfish and wrong -" 

"Wrong?" Spencer asked. "That's not the word I'd use to describe it." Spencer stated, and then said "I have never seen you act like that Toby. NEVER!" 

Toby shook his head violently, agreeing with Spencer. "I'm sorry, I was jealous. Jealous of Wren and you. Jealous of how you trusted him, jealous of how you needed him." 

Spencer sighed, and didn't say anything. Toby's eyes were begging her to say something, but Spencer didn't want to say anything. 

"Before we argue about anything, Toby look what you did" Spencer lifted up her shirt sleeve and showed him her bruised wrist. Twisting it around to show him completely. 

Spencer knew that he lost his words. He didn't say anything. 

"You did this last night!" Spencer shot out. "When you grabbed me. And I told you to let me go and you didn't" 

"I know, and you have no idea how sorry I'm. I'm here cause I want to apologize. Spence you have no idea how much I regret last night" Toby said, quietly and silently that she could see tears in his eyes. 

"That doesn't change anything Toby!" Spencer yelled. "You can't take back that moment." 

"I know!" Toby yelled. "So let me make it up to you." He said, calmly.

"I'm with Wren now. Toby we're done." Spencer said, turning her back towards the house. 

"Him?" 

Spencer shouldn't have stopped. She should have left but she turned around. 

"You're choosing him?" Toby demanded. 

"I'll always choose him," Spencer answered. 

Spencer walked back into the house. Wren was standing at the kitchen sink, watching from the window. When Spencer entered the house, she sighed and fell back onto the door and then slid to the floor. 

"What's wrong?" Wren asked, worry filled his face.

Spencer could never find what she was feeling from Wren. He seemed to be the only one that could see right through Spencer's act. And it wasn't because she was sad of losing Toby, or breaking up with him but it was the fact that Spencer felt relieved.

"I just feel relieved. Like nothing can bug me now, does that make sense?" Spencer asked. 

"It does, yes." Wren said, grabbing her hand. 

"Did you hear us arguing?" Spencer asked, looking up from looking at Wren's hand. 

"I did. But I tried to not eavesdrop too much cause I don't like doing that" Wren laughed. 

Spencer let out a giant laugh. Which made her feel good, she needed to laugh. Wren smiled and smiled in return seeing Spencer's happy face. 

Then Spencer heard the faint sound of keys dangling from a lock. She had totally forgot that her dad would be home by 5:30, and she had spent 30 minutes outside talking to Toby, which Spencer thought flew by. But now her dad was home and Spencer knew that seeing Wren was the last thing he wanted. Standing up, Spencer waited to see her father's rough and unemotional face. When he closed the door behind him, Spencer's eyes met and Spencer swore she saw his face harden like concrete when he looked at Wren.

"Hey dad, how was work?" Spencer asked, trying to ease the growing tension.

"Work was good sweetheart, how was school?" Peter Hastings said, his eyes still locked on Wren. His looks ready to kill Wren.

"Pretty good. Wren was just helping me study" Spencer motioned her hands to Wren. 

"Hello Mr. Hastings. It's nice to see you again. I hope everything is well" Wren said, politely.

"Wren, how about you go to my room and we can study up there" Spencer suggested. 

Wren nodded his head, he was just about to leave when her father spoke. 

"Why are you here Wren?" Peter Hastings asked. 

"I'm here helping your daughter study for a test." Wren said, obvious.

"Not that reason. The other reason, as to you dating my daughter" Peter growled. 

"Dad!" Spencer warned, her voice low and deep. 

"I'm dating her because I love her" Wren spoke back, no tightness or warning in his voice, just calmness.

"You love her?" Peter bit back. "Like you loved Melissa! Before you cheated on her with her own sister!" 

Spencer yelled, "Don't yell at him because he made one mistake! Dad, we're all humans and we make mistakes." 

Peter pointed his finger at Spencer, Spencer didn't backup or flinch. "And you've made plenty of them but this one is your biggest" 

"No! This will never be one of my mistakes, Dad" Spencer said, boldly.

Peter Hastings glared at Spencer. Spencer reached for Wren's hand. "Come on. We're going to your house" Spencer said. 

"No you're not!" Peter yelled, "You're staying in this house tonight!" 

"Well sorry to break your so called heart, but I'm leaving and I'm staying at Wren's house!" Spencer said, sarcasm in her voice as well as anger.

“You’re not my daughter! You never have been! You’re a mistake!” Peter yelled while Spencer left. Spencer shook her head and headed towards the door. She opened it and then slammed it shut behind her, leaving her house and the objects and people in it. Walking to Wren's car and getting inside, she sighed. A few seconds later, the door opened and Wren slid inside. 

"Get me out of here," Spencer demanded. Tears in her eyes.

Wren nodded his head and grabbed her hand. He didn't say anything, which Spencer was grateful for but she did miss the sound of his voice. Another thing Wren was doing was looking at her, every so often he would look from the road to her face and his expression was sad. After a few hours of driving, Wren pulled up into a small parking lot behind a giant building. Wren turned the keys in the ignition and the engine shut off and he pulled the keys out. 

"Come on," Wren said to Spencer.

Spencer opened her door and got out. The building was huge. Some windows had lights on while others didn't. Wren grabbed his stuff from the backseat and handed Spencer the one bag she had forgotten to take from his car.

"This is where you live, it looks so pretty." Spencer said, in awestruck.

Wren smiled, "It's not much" 

Wren opened the locked door with his key and held it open as Spencer walked into the lobby of the building. They walked silently to the elevator and got in. Wren pushed the button labeled 3 and the big metal doors closed and started to move. Walking down the hallway, Wren stopped at a door labeled '309' and opened it. The room was huge, it had a nice cozy living room with leather couches, and chairs, in the middle was a giant piano and over near the dark fireplace where the flames were moving, stairs that led upstairs. 

Wren set his work bag down on the chair. "I'll cook pizza for dinner, is that okay?" 

Spencer nodded her head. "Yeah, that's good" 

Wren walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a cheese pizza from the freezer and started the oven. Spencer set her stuff on the couch and walked over to the kitchen. She jumped up and sat on the table. 

"Spencer, you've been off since we left your house. You're thinking of what your father said to you, aren't you?" Wren asked, walking over and bending down in front of Spencer. 

“It’s just… I’m a mistake?” Spencer asked, looking at Wren’s face. “I know I’ve made mistakes-” Spencer trailed off. 

Wren shook his head and placed his hand on her cheek. “You’re not a mistake Spencer. You will NEVER be a mistake” 

Spencer leaned her face into Wren’s warm hand. Wren stood up and Spencer said, “But what I said was true, you’ll never be one of my mistakes.” 

Wren walked forward and Spencer wrapped her arms around his stomach and hugged him. She felt Wren’s lips kiss her head. “I know.” He whispered. And Spencer smiled. 

Wren placed the pizza in the oven and Spencer wandered around the apartment. Wren had the pizza finished and he was cutting it. Spencer grabbed a slice and placed it on her plate. Wren did the same after cleaning up the kitchen. 

Spencer grabbed her bag and went through it. The only clothes she had was her dark gray button down sweater with her black and white plaid skirt with her knee high socks and black boots. But that outfit was for tomorrow, and the only shorts she had were black and very short and they were for her workout time, and she was definitely not wearing that to sleep. 

Spencer sighed. “What’s wrong?” Wren asked from the kitchen. 

“I don’t have any clothes to sleep in. I left everything at my house.” Spencer said, rubbing her eyes. 

“You can borrow one of my shirts, if you want too.” Wren suggested. 

“Please” Spencer replied. Her eyes begging Wren. 

Wren smiled and motioned Spencer to follow him. Wren walked upstairs, the stairs' soft and comfortable carpet felt good on Spencer’s tired feet. Walking up to Wren’s bedroom, the bed was in the center of the room with a black bedspread on top of the bed, Spencer could see the white fluffy bottom underneath the black top. Wren walked over to the closet in the corner of the room, he opened the door and in coloured order was all of his shirts. 

“You can pick any t-shirt that you want.” Wren said, walking back downstairs. 

Spencer walked over to the closet and went through Wren’s shirts. She grabbed a light grey shirt with Champion written across the chest and brought it to her face, it smelt like Wren. She closed the closet door and went downstairs holding the shirt. Spencer guessed that Wren was putting the dishes in the dishwasher because she heard the sound of glass clicking against glass. She walked over and grabbed her black shorts and then walked into the bathroom. The shirt was big, but Spencer liked it. 

“Hey Wren, um can I tell you something?” Spencer asked, cautiously 

Wren was done with the dishes. He brought his head up to look at her, and he stopped. “Oh my god, Spence you look beautiful” 

Spencer found herself blushing. “Thank you, even tho it’s my ‘going to bed’ look” 

Wren smiled and sat down on the couch, Spencer sitting down across from him. She was going to tell him, she was going to tell Wren all about A. She didn’t care what her friends said, she trusted Wren with her life and she wanted to tell him, she needed to tell him. 

“Wren, can I trust you?” Spencer asked. 

“Of course, you always can,” Wren said, quietly. 

“I need to tell you something. And you have to promise to not say a word to anyone.” Spencer said sternly. Even though her voice sounded bold and brave, her eyes were full of worry and fear. 

“I promise” Wren said, he reached his hand over Spencer's and squeezed it. 

And Spencer told him everything...everything about A.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and leaving kudos! I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> And this is a story for my friend's birthday!!


End file.
